Percy and the Mermaids
by Castaway43
Summary: The four mermaids meet up with Percy and Annabeth in New York, where they unwillingly reveal their powers.They go to Camp Half-blood, where they make both friends and foe. But can they hide their tails, especially in a place where everyone thinks Cleo is a child of Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Annabeth and I walked down a street of New York happily. She smiled at me and I grasped her hand, causing her to blush. I pulled her into an alleyway and my lips were inches from hers when four girls rushed in,three blondes and a brunette. All were gasping for breath and the tallest blonde panted with a heavy Australian accent,"I think we lost it. But why is following us? Rikki?" She sounded as "Rikki" had often done something like this.

The curly-haired blonde protested, "I didn't do anything!"

"Rikki, only you can control that tentacle." Tentacle? I didn't have time to find out, nor didn't I need it, for suddenly the short blonde screamed, and it was evident why. A huge water tentacle zoomed into the alley, floating in the air. It seemed to to be filled with electricity, and it crackled menacingly as it advanced on the cowering girls. I pulled out Riptide, but there was no need, for the girl with the long brown braid advanced, and beside, what would a sword do to this water-thingy.

"Put. Riptide. Away." Annabeth spoke with gritted teeth. The brunette sliced her hand through the air like a sword and the water reared, and then fell in two pieces. Almost immedently though, it reformed and this time the tall slim girl approached. With one small motion, she had the tentacle glued, or rather frozen, to the wall, and while it fought furiously the girls argued.

"Let me and Emma take care of it" The browned haired girl smiled brightly, as if this was a joke.

"Are you crazy?" Rikki yelled.

"And it's 'Emma and I', Cleo. " corrected Tall Blondie.

Cleo shrugged. "Whatever." she continued with twinkling eyes, "but who is this other Emma, Emma" Emma groaned and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly their enemy broke free and flew at them. Cleo, however, was ready for it. She pulled back her arms, as if preparing to punch, then brought her palms together in front off her, like a V. Two watery snakes blossomed out her outstretched hands, growing larger and larger, and hissing and snapping at the girls all the while.

She spoke one world, "Go", but she said it strangely, speaking softly,conveying such a declaration of power and force, that I was surprised the tentacle didn't back down at once. At once the snakes launched themselves at the snake, and the three watery beings twisted themselves into a ball, although their forms didn't mix up. The snakes pinned the larger tentacle to the floor. Instantly Emma stuck at her hand. It froze, and Cleo hurled it at the wall, where it shattered, with out touching it. They bounced back to the other girls, ho cheered for them loudly.

"You guys were so..." Short Blondie trailed off. Her gaze rested on us.

"What are you, oh." The other girls stared at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo POV

My friends and I stared at the two strangers, who looked dumbstruck. Without even lifting a finger, my snakes appeared and twisted themselves around the boy and the girl.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry." I started to free them but Emma intervened and froze my snakes, leaving our, 'guests' hovering in the air.

"What was that for? Rikki?" I said indignantly.

"Cleo, they know our secret."

" So?" I knew I was being annoying but I continued. "They don't know all of it. They can't expose us if we don't let them. Every one would just think they were crazy."

"Cleo?" Oh, I've always hated when she uses that voice. It's the voice she would use to talk to a pouting three-year old. "Do we really want to go that far?"

I stuttered, "Well,I...", but the girl, who was still encased in that frozen column and had been listening all the while, spoke up.

"Are you a demigod?"

"Demi-what now?" Emma asked warily. I could tell she thought they were insane.

"Dem i gods" The girl over enunciated loudly.

"I heard you the first time," Emma snapped. " I just wasn't sure if I had heard you correctly, or maybe you said it meaning something else." She was obviously miffed about how this girl talked to her as if she was a toddler. I grinned to myself and thought, _don't dish is out if you can't take it yourself._

I studied our 'prisoners' carefully. The girl had honey- coloured tresses that cascaded down her back in loose curls and a tanned, lean, body .She looked like a model, excluding her deep, stormy, grey eyes that seemed to study carefully everything she saw. The boy had jet-black hair that was faded a bit, with eyes that were the precise, green shade of a ocean. He was tanned and muscular as well, and I got the feeling that, if we didn't have our powers and tried to fight them, we would be dead.

"So, are you?"the boy asked.

"Um, I don't think so?" Bella replied.

"She's right," the stormy eyed girl said. "How else could they survive this long?" She turned to survey us critically. "I guessing you all are about sixteen or seventeen, and you all have cell phones." We nodded and she looked satisfied. "See?"

The green eyed boy persisted, " Then how are they doing this? Do you have both sets of parents?" Bella and Rikki shook their heads, but Emma and I nodded. " Um, do you have a step-parent?" This time I nodded but Emma still shook her head. "Weird... maybe an Athena kid?"

"Athena?" Emma asked. " As in the Greek goddess of war strategy and wisdom?" This time the girl nodded cautiously. "Maybe, but..."

"I think we should take them the camp." the boy broke in.

" You're taking us where?" an outraged Rikki burst out. I had almost forgotten about her, she had been so uncharacteristically silent.

"To Camp Half-Blood. I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth. We think you're half-bloods like us."

Annabeth POV

I didn't understand how incredibly tired I was. After a hour long discussion with the girls, they finally believed we weren't trying to kidnap or, "expose them", as they put it. They told us they were staying at an hotel, but wouldn't tell us where or why. Not that I could blame them on the 'where' part. I mean, pretty sure that you are NOT supposed to tell random strangers your address. Especially not ones that tell you you are a child of a myth and are trying to take you to a random camp. Seaweed brain's way of telling them didn't exactly prove our sanity either. But I had a strange feeling their 'why' reason was connected to us.

Percy and I had decided to take them to Mrs. Jackson's apartment and Iris-message Chiron about the girls, who were named Cleo,Emma, Rikki and Bella. Mrs. Jackson was kind to all the girls, but she seemed a little aloof to Cleo and with a jolt I realised why. Cleo was only a little bit younger than Percy, so that meant, that if Cleo was a Poseidon child, not even a year after Mrs. Jackson had Percy, Poseidon had found a new love. Cleo didn't seemed daunted though, by her standoffishness. Indeed, she barely seemed to notice it.

After I had contacted Chiron, he promised to send Blackjack and some other pegasi to take us back to camp. I looked around the room and saw Cleo staring of into space with an dreamy expression.

"Cleo?"

Cleo POV

_Flashback_

_I hauled myself out of the moon pool with a satisfied moan. "Its back" I told the others. _

" _But, how?" Bella whimpered slightly, looking fearful. " Who cares?" I leaned back against the newly repaired wall lazily and then shot back up. "It, it needs us to do something." I told the others. _

"_What? How can you... Oh." She has touched the volcanic wall. I smiled. We looked at each other, then took Bella's and Emma's hands and pressed them to the wall. They struggled a bit, then smiled grimly. We knew what to do. The next morning I woke up on a small, trash-covered beach. I felt a wave of fury wash through me. How dare some one pollute this beach. Rikki seemed to voice my thoughts. "If I ever find out who did this, they are so dead" she snarled, furiously kicking a tin can out of sight._

"_By the way, not to be a downer or anything, but where are we? Bella asked. " New York" Emma replied grimly, pointing to a tall building that poked over the horizon, and a sign that said, ' Welcome to New York City' " What?" I screamed. _

" Cleo, Cleo!" Annabeth materialised in front of me, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Annabeth didn't look convinced, but Percy appeared too, announcing to us,

"Blackjack is here!" Great. Camp Half-Blood, here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

My mouth dropped open. Three winged horses, complete with long feathers that rippled in the wind, were standing before us. I glanced at my friends, to see their reactions. Cleo had a look on her face that was nothing short of ecstasy, but Emma had a skeptical expression.

Rikki leaned over to me and whispered, "It's the only thing she can't excel in. Riding horses I mean." she added, seeing the confused look I had.

"But why is Cleo so happy?" I questioned. Rikki shrugged.

"You know Cleo. She loves any animal, even if it's supposed to be a myth." She gestured at the pegasi before us.

"Okay, Percy and I will each take one of you, and then the remaining two will ride Blackjack, since he's experienced with amateurs. Cleo, Percy thinks that you an take care of yourself on a Pegasus, so you and Emma can ride him." Annabeth finished her directions and looked at Cleo with a dubious expression, as if she wasn't quite so convinced of Cleo's abilities. Cleo however, looked even more delighted. She leaned over to the winged horse named Blackjack and whispered something in his ear. Blackjack neighed and nodded slightly to Cleo, who giggled, while Percy shot Annabeth a _I-told-you-so _look and straddled the chestnut coloured horse. I hesitantly joined him while Rikki pulled herself on to the dapple gray mare. The horse turned its majestic head to her and I thought I saw its eyes widen in realization.

Without warning, the horses took off. I screamed and clutched Percy tightly, while Annabeth gave me a death glare to rival Rikki's. The chestnut pegasus I was ridding craned his neck ever so slightly to me, and a deep, throaty voice thundered in my ears,_Now missy, don't lose your pretty head. _My jaw dropped open but no one was talking to me.

_**Who said that**__,_ I wondered as we soared way over the rooftops of houses and skyscrapers. _That would be me. __**Who? **__Me! The pegasus? Name's Chrysoar. __**Um, Hi Chrysoar. I'm Bella. **_That was how I proceeded to have the strangest conversation of my life. _So missy, you a kid of Poseidon? __**Why?**__Because his children can talk to me. _Chrysoar was starting to sound exasperated. _**No! I'm, I'm a mermaid. Wait, why am I telling you?**__You are not! __**Why can't I be one? **__Because you don't have a tail! _I almost smiled at that remark. _**I'm a half-mermaid. I only pop a tail when I touch water. **__Oh. __**You can't tell anyone. **__How can I? The only people I can say something to is Percy or the great Lord of the Sea himself. __**Well you can tell twopeople, so therefore, you can. But you won't, will you?**__Now don't get worried missy, I won't tell a-no one._

When we landed, I tumbled off._ Smooth Miss Bella, real smooth. __**Shut up,Chrysoar! And stop trying to be cool **_I peeled my stinging elbows of the ground and looked around. Cleo and Rikki jumped off gracefully, but Emma got off awkwardly and almost joined me on the ground. After I got up, I looked around the camp. Immediately, I knew this camp was different. The was a volleyball court and a large pavilion, but several kids were running around with swords and each cabin looked very strange. A huge climbing wall, equipped with lava, was clashing together.

"Welcome, to Camp"

sorry its short


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

"Welcome, to camp." I turned around. Chiron stood next to us, his tail flapping in the brisk wind.

"I trust you had a good trip?" Bella and Rikki looked flabbergasted and stood with their mouths hanging open, but Cleo and Emma looked too disgruntled to be surprised.

" I would have if Cleo hadn't spent the whole time chatting with the horse." Emma muttered.

"Excuse me?" Now it was Chiron turn to be shocked. Cleo shot Emma an annoyed glance.

"I told you, his name's is Blackjack."

"Let me guess, he told you that."

"Yes, he did." Cleo replied with as much dignity as she could muster.

"It's still not normal."

" Says the girls who snows and storms when she feels like it."

Rikki piped up, " Don't forget the time she poisoned a horse." All of the pegasi gave Emma a frightened look and started back.

"Thank you, for that Miss Burned-down-a-island"

Cleo said soothingly, "It's okay guys, it was an accident." All of them relaxed, but the chestnut horse gave a whinny and jerked his head towards Emma. "Well Chrysoar, let's just say she parked him in the wrong spot." the pegasus, looked startled, then neighed in understanding.

"Forgive me...?" Chiron appeared to be trying to make sense of this bizarre situation.

" Cleo." she replied firmly."

"Cleo," Chiron repeated. "How do you know his name?"

" He told me." Cleo was starting to look exasperated.

"Of course, silly me." Chiron shook his head then turned to me.

" They are half-bloods."

"We think so sir," Annabeth returned. " They were attacked by some water snake, but they have powers, and they defeated it."

"You do? Would you care to show us?"

Rikki started to snap back but Emma quickly stepped in front of her.

"Of course." Rikki glared. Cleo raised her hand and again the snake appeared, hissing angrily. It started at the three girls, who yelped and started back.

Rikki yelled, "Call off your snake,Cleo."

Cleo hurriedly put up her hand again and the snake stopped, although it still appeared to glare at the girls.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. " I still can't control them that well. Oh wait!" Her fingers clenched and then opened again, allowing two more snakes to come out.

"What are you doing?"

"Show your powers."

" Excuse me?"

"Show your powers. Fight the snakes."

All three girls muttered angrily before setting on the snakes. They were amazing, considering they hadn't had any training before. Emma froze the head of one and and started a snowfall. All the campers looked up in amazement at the soft snowflakes. A storm also formed overhead. Rikki made lightening hit the snake to stun it, before melting it. Bella turned hers to a gelatine substance, before turning it to crystal. They looked at their work proudly before looking at Cleo and raising their eyebrows. Cleo made a lazy, sweeping motion and the wind picked up whisking away the remains.

" That was.." Chiron looked stunned. Then he pulled himself together. " Well that was quite something. I think you will stay in the following cabins; Cleo in the Posidon cabin, Rikki in the Zeus cabin, Bella in Aphrodite, and Emma in the Athena cabin. Annabeth and Percy can help you from here."Then he galloped off.

"Who was..." Rikki trailed off.

" That's Chiron, our activities director. Come on." Annabeth started to pull the girls away but stopped when she saw who was coming up the hill. "Oh no. Clarisse."

"Well,well, well. If it is Prissy and the Princess. I hear there's new blood here." Clarisse called out, smirking.

"Bug off, Clarisse." I shot back.

"Not until we welcome the new campers. You remember they old ceremony? We changed it."

" 'Cuz you're scared." Clarisse turned red.

"It got boring."

"Sure it did." I was starting to enjoy myself.

" Whatever Prissy. You first, curly." She and two of her friends picked up Rikki and carried her over to a pile of fresh manure, avoiding Rikki's punches all the while. They dropped her in with a cackle. When Rikki came out, the look on her face was beyond furious. She was ready to kill some one, and her first target was Clarisse.

" That's it!"

" Stop, Rikki."

"Why Cleo."

" Let me take care of her."

" You?" Rikki threw back her head and snorted.

"Trust me, I can be scary when I want to." With that she turned on Clarisse's retreating back.

"Hey Clarisse!" When Clarisse turned Cleo lobbed a water ball at her, soaking her from head to toe.

Clarisse sputtered, "More sea spawn?" For a minute Cleo froze, and then she laughed.

" Maybe so, but more than you think." Clarisse charged her. Cleo stood still for a second, then let out her snakes. They grabbed the Ares girl by her ankles, then flipped her upside down. Cleo walked up to her and suddenly she wasn't laughing.

"Don't mess with my friends." whispered Cleo, before she released Clarisse and stalked back to her friends. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Let's show you to your cabins." I broke the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Rikki POV

The rest of the day passed peacefully, or at least we mermaids didn't attack any one else. Everyone seemed afraid of Cleo, and avoided her like the plague. Maybe though, as Cleo's face remained taut with anger, and she literally growled at anyone who came near her, they could be forgiven. Annabeth quickly showed us our cabins.

My cabin looked like an ancient temple, with tall, polished, marble pillars. It had bronze doors, with lightning bolts running up the sides. When I went in, I couldn't believe my eyes. A gleaming eagle glared down on me from an alcove above me and several more adorned the room. There was no furniture, but a giant statue was clearly the crowning jewel of the room. It was nearly ten feet tall, with and permanent scowl etched on its smooth face. It was a man, but a man with flowing hair and a thick beard. As my eyes rose to see him more clearly, I noticed that the ceiling had a mosaic on it. The mosaic was a stormy sky, with lightening flashing about it, but what was really weird was that it looked like it was moving.

Emma noticed me staring up and leaned over. She whispered, " Looks like you were angry."

" Oh, shut up!" I pushed her away. After that we visited the Athena and the Aphrodite cabins, where Annabeth said Emma and Bella would be staying, "for now." The Athena cabin was gold and blue, with a stern looking owl glaring down on me. Inside were a bunch of nerdy looking kids that resembled Annabeth, with gray eyes and blonde hair. They instantly welcomed Emma, though they didn't look up from their maps and blueprints very long .

The Aphrodite cabin was an explosion of pink. Girls, [and boys!] were constantly checking their reflections in mirrors and make up and clothes filled every spare inch of the room. I resisted the urge to hurl and turned to Annabeth.

I choked out, " Can we go? Like now?"

"Yeah," Annabeth looked slightly green too. I practically threw myself out of the room, dragging my friends behind me and barely giving Bella a chance to drop her stuff.

Lastly, Annabeth showed us the Poseidon cabin. It was beautiful. Beyond words. It reminded me of the ocean. And the moon pool, and the beach. The air smelled salty. It made me feel so homesick, it was a dull ache and made my stomach feel empty. The outside walls consisted of rough, gray stone, studded with seashells and coral, and made me think of the sea floor. The insides shone and had six bunk beds. Some weird, bronze, horse-fish hung from the ceiling.

"Hippocampi," Annabeth added, seeing my confused face. I nodded like this explained everything and turned to my mersisters. The other girls seemed to be having similar feelings of nostalgia. All except Cleo, that is. Cleo had her eyes closed and was breathing in and out slowly, as if she was trying to inhale everything. Her face looked peaceful, but at the same time faintly troubled.

"I've seen those before." She almost whispered, pointing at the "hippocammpi" as if she could see them. Annabeth looked surprised, and suspicious.

"Why were you looking for them?"

Cleo eyelids flew open. " I wasn't looking for them," she snapped. " They found me." Annabeth looked at us strangely, as if she still felt something was off about us. We all perched on the beds and looked at each other. Nobody spoke.


	6. i'm so Sorry!

**I'm sorry for not updating soon, but I have a MAJOR homework overload. Also, my family is going to Florida, and I can't take my laptop, which means I can't update until I get the meantime, can anyone think of a better name for this story? I'm thinking they will become friends and become part of a bunch of books where the girls and Percy meet other characters form other shows and books, like Avengers. If you post the name of a book or show, I will try to make a story about it, if I know the book. Sorry again. **


	7. Chapter 6

Bella POV

I slowly made my way to what Rikki had dubbed, " the pink room", even though it wasn't ALL pink. It was, though, worthy of being a Hollywood movie dressing room. Make up and clothes littered the room and boys and girls chatted while frequently pulling out compacts. A pretty, Indian- looking girl with choppy brown braids and eyes that never seemed to be the same colour stepped forward. She sized me up with a slight frown. I nervously pulled the now slightly frayed hem of my white peasant blouse. Finally, the girl spoke.

" I'm Piper McLean, the counsellor for the Aphrodite Cabin. You the new kid?" I quickly nodded, and I thought detected a small amount of pity in her other-wise unreadable expression. "That's you bed, and trunk." she gestured to a bed near a corner, almost out of sight.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I stuffed my bag of clothes that were lent to me from the camp shop. I got out of there as soon as I could and hurried to the Poseidon cabin. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki were already perched on the beds.

"Hi," Cleo greeted me. "Hi," Suddenly I felt shy, around my best friends.

"Um, I have a question."

"Shoot," Emma leaned back.

" How did this happen!" I shouted the last word and Emma winced. Why were they acting so, so unwilling to talk about this.

" Um, I think we were moonstruck." Cleo said.

" But I thought I didn't get affected by that, and didn't you three get over that."

Emma spoke after some silence, " I don't think it is necessarily the moon itself, more like the moon pool."

" Yeah," Cleo chimed in. " After I touched the wall, I just, lost control. It was like, I was still me, but I was taking a back-seat in controlling myself, if that makes sense. My willpower wasn't strong enough, so even though I may have a vague recollection of things, I don't remember doing them. Like watching a movie. At least, that's how it felt." Both Emma and I nodded vigorously, but

Rikki smirked.

"Wow Cleo, you sound like Emma.'Been taking lessons?"

"Shut up, Rikki." Cleo snapped.

"Why don't you make me?" Rikki mocked.

"Maybe I will." Cleo stood up.

"You, little animal-peace-lover? Fighting? It's the end of the world as we know it!"

" Rikki, I may not like fighting, but I can still kick your mermaid butt."

Suddenly, both girls glared at each other, and produced their element: Rikki, a ball of crackling energy, and Cleo a ball of compressed water. Both of them would hurt like Hade- wait, where did that come from?Any ways, I knew if we let them go at it, we would end up being thrown sky high, or worse, blown to bits. Both girls raised their hands-

"Stop!" I jumped in between them. " Just stop!" Cleo and Rikki lowered their arms, but continued to glower at each other [ha, that rhymed!].

" What is with you two. Especially you, Cleo."

" And what's that supposed to mean, Emma?" Cleo glowered.

" It means you are acting moody and aggressive. The opposite of how you usually act."

"Well maybe I was sick of being naive and gullible." If possible, Cleo's scowl deepened.

" Someone's in a mood."

" Rikki if you don't shut up I swear I will-"

"Enough, Cleo!" Emma sat down and slowly shook her head. " This isn't like you Cleo, To pick a fight with Rikki. I mean- usually it's Rikki and I who fight-"

"Everyday. All the time." Cleo and I said in chorus.

"Shut up." Rikki and Emma said irritably.

" Or Bella and you-"

" She said I was short." I frowned.

" I only said you tail looked to long for your body." tried Cleo.

" Which means you think I'm short!"

" Doesn't matter what I think, you only care if Will thinks you're short." Cleo teased.

I blushed. " I do not!"

Emma ploughed forward. " Or even Bella and Rikki. But never you and Rikki."  
"Actually that's not true. There was this time when Rikki was yelling at Cleo for consulting a meteorologist and she gave us the cold shoulder and-"

"What?" Emma exclaimed at the same time Rikki blushed and said,

"Really the one time you chose to be smart, Bella."

"I can be smart if I wa-" I was cut off as Emma gave a horrible rattle and collapsed on the was hacking so hard her eyes were watering, and she was clutching her throat. Finally, she stopped, and again crumpled unmoving to the ground.

" Emma!" All disputes forgotten, we stooped and picked up her of the ground. Emma's eyes fluttered. With a weak hand, she slowly pointed the her chest. We looked at her, and gasped. At the base of her neck, four slits had formed. They looked suspiciously like the gills you would find on a shark and evidently Cleo and Rikki had come to the same conclusion.

"She, she has gills!" Cleo trilled the last word. Instead of the squawk I had been expecting to hear, a melodious, unearthly sound filled the room. I loosened my grip on Emma and vaguely I noticed that Rikki looked dazed too. Immediately, Cleo clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at us in terror.I tried to clear my foggy brain and examined Emma's "gills", if thats what I could call , I had an idea.

" Cleo, make a ball of water." She looked surprised, but made one, and acted as if she was going to drop it of Emma's head. " No, put it on her gills." A few seconds later, Emma was a mermaid, and she was breathing again, but her eyes remained tightly closed. I sighed in frustration and leaned back on my toes.

"WAKE UP!" Cleo sang. Emma instantly sat up, and looked at us in confusion. Cleo and I sighed in relief, but Rikki had a troubled look on her face.

"Cleo, how did you do that?" She said slowly.

" I, I don't know. I just felt like Emma would respond to me." Cleo replied, faltering. There was a uneasy silence, and we continued to stare at Cleo.

Abruptly, she stood up, and said, " I have to go think. By myself." She glared and stalked out of the cabin.

"Cleo, wait!" We rushed after her, but she had disappeared in the forest. We glanced at each other, then took a deep and followed he


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sorry, I keep forgetting to do this, but really, why do we have to do this, I mean the whole point is that it FAN, FICTION! Anyways, sorry about my rant, and I DO NOT OWN H2O JUST ADD WATER OR PERCY JACKSON. I only own Brianna.

Cleo POV

As I walked through the thick forest, I vaguely recognised the frenzied calls from my friends. I ignored them though and hurried into a thicket. There, it would be almost impossible for them to find me. I sat down and breathed in and out heavily. I closed my eyes and relaxed; I needed to think. When Emma has questioned me about my aggressiveness, I honestly had no answer for her. Lately, I noticed that little things set me off. When my dad came in while I was screaming at Kim for stealing my top, He grounded me. The thing that scared me the most though, was that I merely locked my door, climbed out my window, and snuck out to Rikki's café. I knew my friends were were worried about me, but really, was my attitude that surprising? I, mean Hello, Teenager.

Suddenly, a nearby bush rustled: I was immediately on guard.

"Hello?" I raised my hand, and a water snake formed; it looked at me as if asking directions.

"Stay close," I whispered. It nodded and both of us inched forward.

"Rikki? Emma? Bella?" I called out cautiously.

Suddenly-" You're not a demigod, are you." It wasn't a question.

"Um, excuse me? And who are you?" A small, auburn-haired girl stepped out.

" I'm Brianna. Brianna Collins. Daughter of Hecate."

" I'm Cleo Sentori. And you're right. I'm not a demigod."

"Then what are you? I know you aren't a mortal. You can get through the borders, you control water, and obviously you can see through the Mist."

" I'll tell you, if you can keep a secret. Welcome into my humble abode." I mock-bowed and pointed to a spot on the dry earth. "Sit on the couch if you please." Brianna laughed quietly before her expression changed to that of a businesswoman. She sat down on the tough earth and while she got comfortable, I studied her delicate features. In a way, she reminded me of some sort of earth-princess. Brianna's reddish brown hair reached her waist, and was braided loosely. Several flowers and twigs were stuck in her hair, and her tan face was smudged with dirt. Her eyes were hazel, and a sprinkle of freckles were dotted across her face. Brianna was wearing a almost comically orange large shirt that reached her knees, along with sage leggings and black converse.

"Well?" I blinked rapidly before registering what she said.

"Um, what do you want to know?"

" What are you!" She threw up her arms in frustration before covering her mouth. " Sorry. When I say it that way, it sounds offensive."

I tried not to grin and replied, " It's fine. But, it's easier to show you what I am."

"Okay," she agreed. My friends were getting closer and it would be bad if they saw me in all my fishy glory, in front of a complete stranger. I really didn't know why I was showing Brianna, ny something about her told me she wouldn't tell a soul.

I tugged on Brianna's arm. " Can we go somewhere else? Like that lake?"

" Yeah, yeah lets go." Brianna looked vaguely dazed. Evidently, she hadn't expected me to give in so easily

" Well? Are you going to move?"

" Sorry," Brianna shook herself out of her daze and both of us ran pell-mell towards the lake.

Annabeth and Percy were on the pier, so we decided to find a more secluded place. Before we backed off, Percy saw us. Both of them waved, although Annabeth did so rather half-heartedly. When we found a spot, I turned around and faced her.

" Can you swim?"

Brianna looked affronted. " Of course I can swim!"

" Okay! I was just asking. Alright, go in the water" She took of her shoes and jumped, while I avoided her splash.

"Good! Now watch out1" I dived into the water and swam towards Brianna. At first, she looked bored, then surprised, as my legs were covered in bubbles, then totally and \utterly shocked as my tail was revealed.

" I- you-," She sputtered.

" Yes, I'm a mermaid," I inwardly sighed. This was like the fifth time I had explained this, and it was getting old.

"But- you-how-,"

" Okay listen closely, because I don't feel like repeating myself. I go to a magic moon pool, fall in at full moon time, next thing I know, I pop a tail when I touch water, and I can control water, yada yada yada." Brianna stared at me.

"Sorry, I'm in a bad mood." I apologised. " Any ways, want a ride?"

She stared at me. " Are you crazy?"

"Pretty much." I agreed. I brushed my fingers through my tangled hair. "so now that we have that straightened out, you want a ride?"

"Couldn't someone see you?"

I smiled devilishly. "All they'll see is a blur."

"What are yo-" She was cut of as I grabbed her hands, pulled them over my neck, and swam in circle, moving so fast nothing more than a column of bubble could be discerned. Brianna's mouth was open in a silent scream, and she was gripping my neck so tightly I could barely breath. When we resurfaced, Brianna staggered over to the bank and glared at me. "Don't ever do that again." I grinned back.

"So, can you keep my secret?" Brianna stopped glaring, and stared at me thoughtfully for a few seconds. Then, she nodded.

"Yes, I think so. I may be even able to help you, and keep suspicious people like Annabeth off your tail,-no pun intended."

I laughed, then put out my hand. " Friends?" "Friends." We shook hands.


End file.
